Together Once Again
by SilverStarWriter
Summary: Skyfire misses Starscream and wants him back to him. A turn of events gives him a chance to be back with Starscream, but would Starscream accept him?
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow warm day. Autobots were bustling around the Ark while the Decepticons plan another scheme. Surprisely it has been peaceful for a couple days from the last time the Decepticons was active. Though most of the Autobots were suspicious, while the rest took this time to relax. Skyfire was just frustrated.

Skyfire sighed then looked up from the small data pad he was reading. His room was tidy and organized, yet the air felt heavy. He looked around the room with sorrowful optics. He felt something or someone was missing and he knew what.

"Starscream…," Skyfire sighed once more. He missed Starscream's voice, his personality, his touch, and especially his smile. Skyfire reflected on his past memories.

"Skyfire! I need help! I can not reach the box on the top shelf. I need assistance!" shouted Starscream. Skyfire smiled. He lifted Starscream, with his natural strength, and Starscream was able to grabbed the box.

"Success! Skyfire I acquired the box, now lower me down.," ordered Starscream with optimism.

"Okay Starscream.," said Skyfire. He placed down Starscream gently. Once he was planted back on the floor, Starscream looked up to Skyfire with a huge smile and glimmering optics.

"Now let's go back to the lab and finish up that project. I am positive we will earn another excellent scoring on it.," declared Starscream with such certainty. Skyfire admired his little science partner. His pride and intelligence radiated off him and Skyfire basked in it.

"I am sure we will. Shall we go?," asked Skyfire

"Of course. Let's go.," responded Starscream. Skyfire followed Starscream out the room.

Skyfire was jolted out of his memories when there a knock on his door. He looked towards the door.

"It is opened.," answered Skyfire

Prowl came in a rushed movement.

"Decepticons are raiding a mine 30 miles due North from here. We need you.," stated Prowl

"Okay. Let's go.," answered Skyfire

Sometime later Skyfire and the Autobots arrived at the mine. A couple of Decepticons, who were guarding the entrance, spotted them and started shooting.

"Autobots neutralize the guards.," ordered Optimus Prime

Ironhide and Cliffjumper charged at the two guards while trying to block their lasers. Before the two Decepticons could fall back, they were tackled down and knocked out.

Skyfire stood several feet back, away from the mine's entrance, holding a laser rifle. He still did not like this war or violence in general, but if he wanted to stay online, he have to fight. He was with Prowl, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Wheeljack. The rest of the team was inside, trying to flush out the Decepticons from the mine's into our ready firearms. After a few moments of tense silence, a few explosions could be heard inside.

"The Decepticons will certainly leave the mine with a bang.," commented Wheeljack

The twins chuckled. The rest stayed focused. Suddenly the Decepticons flooded out the mine with Megatron in front. In an instant the outside team started blazing the Decepticons with laser shots. The Decepticons, who were holding the Energon cubes, tried block the lasers from the cubes, so they would not blow up. The Decepticons tried firing back, but they were being flanked from behind. Megatron noticed the dire situation and his team needed to retreat.

"Decepticons! Retreat!," shouted Megatron over the shootings.

During the whole shooting, Skyfire kept his optics on Starscream. His trine trying to have his back while lasers went everywhere in the battlefield. He was worried that Starscream would get hurt or even worse, killed, in the fight. He was relief that the Decepticons were retreating.

"Starscream is still okay.," thought Skyfire.

He assumed too soon. When the Decepticons took off, a stray shot hit the Energon cubes that Starscream was holding. The cubes exploded and send Starscream falling back down. Skyfire's optics went wide. He suddenly bolted to Starscream, abandoning his position and gun.

"Starscream!," shouted Skyfire. He saw his body. Starscream's chassis was scorched black and the metal bended inwards. His faceplates were cracked deeply. His right arm was loosely attached to his body by a couple of cables. Every joint and loose cable were sparking electricity. A pool of energon was forming rapidly under his body. Skyfire looked upon his with horrified optics. He kneeled down and placed his head on Starscream chassis. He could hear a faint pulse from his Spark chamber. Skyfire was relief beyond belief, but he knew the critical state that Starscream was in.

Something smacked Skyfire behind the head. He looked at his hitter with hateful optics. Prowl was startled by Skyfire's expression. In fact everyone was taken back by Skyfire's expression. He stood up, looming a shadow over his fellow Autobots.

"S-Skyfire calm down. I needed to g-get your attention. I was calling your name several times, but you were distracted with Starscream's lifeless body.," stated Prowl

Skyfire's expression turned murderous. He tightly gripped his servos into fists so tightly his hand plates creaked under pressure. His wings were slightly twitching. Most of the Autobots were shivering in fear. Optimus and Ironhide were the only ones still with shocked faces. Suddenly Skyfire transformed in his Shuttle form. He opened his door up.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe carry Starscream in now!," demanded Skyfire in a low angry voice. "And be gentle."

"O-Okay S-Skyfire.," answered the twins in unison. They gently picked up Starscream and swiftly entered Skyfire.

"All of you bots, expect Prowl, get inside now!," ordered Skyfire.

The Autobots quickly piled in while Prowl stood, frozen in place.

"You can drive back to the Ark Prowl.," stated Skyfire

Skyfire closed his door with a click, before shooting off into the sky at his top speed. Prowl just stared at the sky, until his senses came back him.

"…Slag.,"


	2. Chapter 2

The warm winds hit against the fast flying shuttle. Skyfire was going back to the Ark at top speed. He slowed down when he saw visual. He landed in front of the Ark and opened his door. Everyone quickly stumbled out. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe carefully hauled Starscream's body out of Skyfire, before he transformed back to bot form. He looked down at Starscream. He held a sadden face. Energon still leaked from him, his optics flickered here and there. Skyfire stretched out his arms and lifted Starscream from the twins arms. He cradled Starscream close to him. He rushed inside, leaving the rest behind, to the Med Bay.

"Ratchet!" shouted Skyfire

He voice echoed throughout the Ark. Ratchet slightly jumped at the loud voice. He heard heavy footsteps afterwards. Skyfire barged into the Med Bay, holding a badly injured Starscream.

"Skyfire! What did you bring him here?!," shouted Ratchet

"Don't ask questions Ratchet. Can you please help him? He is going to offline if you don't.," said Skyfire.

He looked at Ratchet with pleading optics. Ratchet was a little hesitant, but he scoffed.

"Get him on the berth Skyfire, then leave. I have a bot to save.," ordered Ratchet

Skyfire smiled. His optics seem to bright up a bit, before carefully placing down Starscream on the Medical berth. Ratchet was gathering his medical equipment. Skyfire took one last look at Starscream, then left the Med Bay to give Ratchet room. He looked down at his own servos. Dried Energon covered his servos. He frowned.

"There was so much Energon leaking from him. I was surprised their was still more of it in him. Heh, he is still full of surprises.," thought Skyfire

"Skyfire? May I have a word with you?,"

Skyfire jumped from the voice. His wings perked up immediately, hitting something with a 'thunk'. He turned around to see Optimus on the floor rubbing his chin, with Ironhide kneeling by his side.

"O-O-O-Optimus?! I am so so soo sorry! You scared me and I didn't think y-y-you were that close I-,"

"Whoa Skyfire, at ease. I am not mad. I should have been more careful. I keep forgetting that you have wings, since you keep them down most of the time in here. Anyway-," Optimus got up with the aid of Ironhide. "I came here to check on you. Your EM field became extremely tense and furious when Prowl was referring to Starscream."

"Indeed… I am sorry. It just that…. I still care for Starscream-."

"But he's a Decepticon!," shouted Ironhide

"I do not let factions of war get in the way of what and who Starscream is Ironhide! He was my Science Partner and closest friend before this war. This war changed him for the worst. You can not just strap on weapons and install battlefield protocols to a scientist and expect him to stay sane!," Skyfire's shouting can be heard throughout the Ark and especially to the ones who were peeking around the corner of the hall. Tears were threating to fall down his faceplates. Ironhide and Optimus Prime were taken back by Skyfire's voice. Skyfire noticed their expressions and realized his tone of voice.

"I'm….I apologize. I did not mean to raise my voice at you two. You both have nothing to do with this.," spoke Skyfire in a soft voice. A couple of years ran down his face. "Please excuse me, I need some time to myself.," Skyfire walked away quickly away from Optimus and Ironhide and to his room.

"Now I feel guilty. I do not know I hit a sensitive wire there. I didn't mean make the big lug to cry.," explain Ironhide

"It is alright Ironhide. I know you did not mean to, though it would not hurt to be a little sensitive for Skyfire sake? You should have known the history between him and Starscream.," explained Optimus

Ironhide sighed. "I could have given him some slack."

"Come on Ironhide, we should go back and check on rest of the crew. Jazz is waiting outside for Prowl and the rest of the crew is unease.," explained Optimus

"Alright Optimus.," answered Ironhide

Skyfire laid down on his berth. He blankly stared at the ceiling.

"Starscream I will do anything to keep you safe….. I will do anything to make you feel safe. I want you back.," thought Skyfire

Skyfire sighed.

"I know that you are suppose to keep moving forward, never to look back, but…. I can't…..not without him by my side. Call it obsession, I not giving up on Starscream. I will, somehow, get him back in my arms.," Skyfire sat up with a knew sense of determination.

"I will have him back if I work hard and stay focus on him. Yeah. Maybe he can come back…to me.," said Skyfire. He smiled and his optics brighten up at the thoughts of hugging and talking to Starscream again.


	3. Chapter 3

Skyfire waited anxiously outside the Medbay, when he decided to visit Starscream. He tapped his pedes on the floor nervously. His thoughts swam in questions and possibilities of how Starscream will react when he wakes. Skyfire was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when we heard pedes walking close to him. He looked up, straight at Ratchet in the optics. He was scared and concerned for Starscream.

"Is he a-alright Ratchet?" Skyfire's voice was laced with nervousness.

"I successfully got him to be stable. He will need to be in the Medbay for the rest of the week though. You can visit him if you want to. Just make sure you don't damage any of the medical machines with your big frame" Ratchet pointed at Skyfire with his wrench, threatening him.

Skyfire raised his hands defensively. He smiled a bit shamefully. Ratchet just scoffed then smiled.

"You can visit him now." Ratchet stated. Ratchet walked back inside, probably going to check on his medical supplies. Skyfire stood up and walked into the Medbay after Ratchet left inside. He laid his optics on Starscream. His chest plate was melded back together as well as his deep cracks in his faceplates. There was no more exposed wiring and his joints were as good as new. His minor scratches and dents were probably buffed out. Tubes ran to his arms to the medical machines behind the berth. Skyfire carefully stepped closer to Starscream, until he was right besides Starscream. He made sure his wings were down, so he does not hit anything. Skyfire traced Starscream's helm with his finger. A smile was growing on Skyfire's faceplates. His finger traveled down towards Starscream's lip components. He lingered there for a bit before looking away, a little embarrassed. Skyfire decided to look at his hand. Some of the light blue paint was blown off just like the majority of his body. He lifted his hand gently then wrapped his big fingers around Starscream's small hand firmly.

"Starscream…it has been awhile since we last spoken a word to each other. I have been doing well here in the Autobot's base. We are like a, by human terms, a family. Everyone works hard, while looking after each other. It's nice." Skyfire paused for a couple seconds, appearing to be deep in thought, before talking again. "I hope you have been faring well in the Decepticon's side. Though from how Megatron treat most of his troops….I wouldn't be surprised that you are having a hard time. Especially with being the Second-in-Command."

Skyfire heard faint pedesteps in the background, then was a bit of loud tappping on the Medbay doors. Skyfire turned around to see Blaster leaning over to the entrance.

"Hey Skyfire, my flying friend, we need you in the Rec Room. The Bots and I thought you might want some chill time with us." Blaster asked in his ever optimistic voice.

Skyfire looked back at Starscream for about a minute, before looking back at Blaster with a smile.

"I would love to join you and the other Autobots." Skyfire whispered a goodbye to Starscream, placed his hand down, and walked out of the Medbay to meet up with Blaster.

Skyfire visited Starscream everyday of the rest of the week. Skyfire would comfort, and talk to Starscream, who is still in stasis mode. Skyfire though was slowly becoming worried on how Starscream will react. Skyfire can always try and calm down Starscream, but what if he won't stop freaking out. Skyfire was digging through his memories, try to remember what usually calm Starscream down. After filing through old memories, Skyfire finally remembered what calmed down Starscream.

"My cooking!" Skyfire shouted happily in his room fairly lit room. Skyfire let his processor swim in those happy memories. He remembered he took a Cooking Class in his third year at the Academy, since Animal Science was already full. He let Starscream eat an energon cookie, with soft iron chunks in it, from his graded cookie project, and it was the first time Starscream had stars sparkling in his eyes. He praised Skyfire while still eating a cookie. From then on Skyfire made food for Starscream, since he refused to eat anything else other then the food that was made by Skyfire.

He chuckled. His cooking always put Starscream in a good mood. Though something dawned on Skyfire, where is he going to get the cooking equipment from and where is he going to get the ingredients from?

Skyfire began slightly panicking. His wings began twitching nervously.

"Okay, what to do, what to do?" Skyfire thought. "Wait, I can ask Wheeljack, Preceptor, Grapple, and Hoist to see if they can build several cooking equipment for me. Then that leaves the ingredients. I know that a good few of them don't come from or grow on Earth."

Skyfire walked over to his datapad and began writing a list of ingredients, then wrote a separate list for the four builders/scientists. Skyfire was extremely focus on the details and workings of said cooking equipments.

Almost a cycle later, and finally Skyfire finished the schematics of the necessary equipment. He sighed happily and tiredly. He subspaced his 'shopping' list, but he still held other list in his servos. Skyfire jogged out of his quarters to the Science Center. After going through the hallways of the Ark, Skyfire slowed to a stop and peered into the Science Center. He wanted to make sure there was somebot there. Wheeljack was rummaging through some drawers, while Preceptor was in Microscope mode, probably inspecting something. Hoist and Grapple were off in the back sketching out schemetics for their next project.

"Ah! Just the bots I was looking for." Skyfire stated

Wheeljack turned his head to Skyfire.

"Is that so?" Wheeljack questioned

Skyfire entered the room, with his big red and white wings lowered.

"Yes! I was hoping you all can build somethings for me." Skyfire hoped.

"Wait…all of us? Is it a really big project, that needs all four of us to do?" Wheeljack asked

The three other bots attention were on Skyfire now.

"Well, it is not a _big_ project, but I need these built as efficiently as possible." Skyfire answered as he gave Wheeljack the datapad that he has been holding. Preceptor, Grapple, and Hoist crowded around Wheeljack to look at the datapad. The immediate expression was intrigued and confused.

"Why do you need us to build cooking equipment, Skyfire?" asked Preceptor

Skyfire grew a little embarrassed, but he spoke up anyway.

"So I may cook." Skyfire answered plainly

There was a few moments of silence, until Grapple broke it.

"Why the urge to do so now?" Grapple wonders

Skyfire's wings twitched in agitation.

"Look, I would to answer your questions, if I had time, but I don't. I just need an answer if you bots are going to build them." Skyfire explained in a calm voice

They looked at each other as if they were reading each other's mind. Finally they answered.

"Sure Skyfire. We will try building them as quickly as possible." Wheeljack answered

Skyfire lit up with glee. He immediately scooped up the four bots and began hugging them tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Skyfire quickly said as he was crushing the four bots

"Y-Y-You're welcome… Skyfire. Can you pleeasse… let us go" Hoist asked, struggling to in-vent.

"Oh!" Skyfire let go of them and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry"

"It's alright. Just go easy on the hugs." Perceptor responded

Skyfire nervously smiled. "I am glad you all agreed to this. That means I can go take a visit to Cybertron." Skyfire stated. Skyfire ran into the hall before the four bots can say anything else. When Skyfire ran outside, he transformed into a shuttle and flew to the nearest Space Bridge.

After flying for a few minutes, he made it to the Space Bridge. He transformed back to his bot mode, and landed with a thud. Skyfire walked up to the control panel. He pressed in a couple of buttons, before the Space Bridge was whirring to life. He walked in before the opening closed. The Space Bridge was slowly powering up until, it warped him back to Cybertron, in the room in Shockwave's guard post. Skyfire groaned. He hoped Shockwave was not here at the moment. Skyfire composed himself and waited for the door to slide open.


End file.
